Morceaux de vie
by Llits
Summary: Des dernières années de scolarité des Maraudeurs à la fin des Potter, morceaux de la vie de Remus et Sirius. Two shots / Slash !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : rien à moi, tout à JKR !

Note de l'auteur : ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit une fic sur HP, ou en tout cas que j'ai réussi à en terminer une. Celle-ci a été écrite rapidement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ca va de la scolarité des Maraudeurs jusqu'à la mort des Potter, en sautant parfois des mois. A la base, c'est un one-shot, mais il était un peu long, alors je l'ai coupé en deux, histoire que ce soit plus "facile" à lire. Sur ce...

* * *

Sirius le regardait. Il faisait souvent ça, ces derniers temps. Pas comme il regardait James ou Peter, avant de leur lancer une blague. Parce que Sirus ne lui faisait plus beaucoup de blagues, ces derniers temps. En fat, Sirius ne lui parlait presque plus. Pour un peu, Remus aurait même pu croire qu'il l'évitait : alors que le brun avait toujours recherché sa compagnie, depuis leur toute première année à Poudlard, à présent il ne venait plus lui proposer d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs ou autour du lac.

Mais il le regardait. Souvent. Sans rien dire, juste occupé à le fixer d'un air presque absent. Remus ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. James avait haussé les épaules, Peter supposait qu'il préparait quelque chose et Lily avait gloussé avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule, avec son air de « les garçons ne comprennent vraiment jamais rien ».

Avec agacement, Remus se leva et épingla son insigne de préfet sur son torse. Qu'il le fixe si ça lui chante, qu'il ne lui parle plus si ça l'amusait. Il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame et partit faire sa ronde.

Ca l'énervait, en vérité. De leur petit groupe, c'est de Sirius qu'il avait toujours été le plus proche. Il adorait James et Peter, aimait s'amuser en leur compagnie, mais avec Sirius... Depuis la blague affreuse qu'il avait faite à Severus, les longues semaines sans échanger un mot ou un regard, Remus avait compris que c'était finalement lui, son meilleur ami. Il lui avait pardonné, pas parce qu'il n'était plus en colère, mais parce qu'il détestait simplement le fait de ne plus pouvoir lui parler. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que le Sirius qui l'avait trahi en envoyant Snape à la mort était un autre type, qu'ils appelaient Gregor. Gregor était un sale type. Sirius était toujours son ami.

Il avait presque l'impression de retourner à cette période trouble, l'année précédente, alors que Sirius s'échinait à le fixer sans lui parler. Remus secoua la tête, comme si le geste pouvait dissiper ces pensées, et ouvrit une salle de classe pour l'inspecter. Par habitude, il alla jeter un coup d'oeil sous l'estrade du professeur – il en avait déjà surpris quelques uns se planquer là. Il sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer et releva la tête, se la cognant au passage, la baguette déjà tendue.

Sirius le fixait, les mains dans les poches ; le loup-garou poussa un soupir de soulagement. « T'aurais pu t'annoncer » ronchonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau. Sirius haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Bon, tu me parles ou bien ? Lâcha Remus. J'ai pas fini ma ronde, et j'ai pas envie de rentrer au dortoir dans trois plombes. En plus je dois réviser pour l'interro de Défense.

-Remus...

-Ouais ?

-T'as déjà été... Oh, rien, laisse tomber.

-Black ! Allez, raconte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et puis Sirius l'embrassa, simplement. C'était hésitant et timide et doux. Il relâcha ses lèvres et se recula légèrement, les joues rouges. « Mus, t'as déjà été attiré par un garçon ? » souffla-t-il.

Remus ne dit rien. A la place, il décida de l'embrasser à son tour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus gigotait, mal à l'aise. Sirius releva la tête pour le regarder et resta quelques secondes interdit. Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était bien son ami, son camarade de dortoir, qui était à moitié nu sous lui. Mais il reprit contenance en avisant son air tendu et son regard gêné. « 'Mus ? Tu... Tu veux qu'on arrête ? » murmura-t-il. Le loup-garou se mordilla la lèvre, et Sirius sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se redressa mais la main de Remus se posa sur son bras, l'arrêtant dans son geste. « Je n'aime pas mes cicatrices » souffla-t-il en fuyant son regard. Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda les lignes blanches qui zébraient le torse du jeune homme et qu'il embrassait et caressait avec ferveur quelques secondes plus tôt. « Ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs. » ajouta-t-il. Sirius lui sourit et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « C'est le rappel que je suis un monstre et...

-Shh. » Sirius embrassa celle qui partait de son épaule. « Moi je les aime. Tu veux que j'en fasse des bons souvenirs ? »

Sirius tint ses promesses. Le lendemain en sortant de la douche, il regarda son torse mince dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il ne voyait plus les affreuses traces de sa condition, mais les lignes que Sirius suivait pour embrasser sa peau. Il croisa le regard de son reflet et sourit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus soupira et Lily eut un sourire compatissant. Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Je sais, ronchonna-t-il. Je sais que c'est de ma faute.

-Je n'ai rien dit, protesta-t-elle.

-Mais c'est quand même vrai. » La rousse haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Je crois que tu as eu raison, dit-elle finalement, avec prudence. Je veux dire, ce serait vraiment difficile. Pour vous deux. Et tu sais bien que tout ça... c'est de la comédie. » Remus reporta son attention sur son amant, qui flirtait sans pudeur avec une Serdaigle de sixième année. Bien sûr, que c'était de la comédie. Mais c'était toujours, et à chaque fois, douloureux de voir Sirius draguer des filles. Draguer tout court.

La main de Lily se posa à nouveau sur la sienne et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. « Tu peux me draguer moi, si tu veux, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Et James me pétera le nez. Du coup Sirius lui pétera le nez en représailles. Et je suppose qu'après ça, Peter lui pétera le nez, pour faire bonne mesure. Du coup, j'aurais plus qu'à péter le nez de Peter.

-Vous avez vraiment le sens du mélodrame, Monsieur Lupin, renifla Lily. Dis, Remus... C'est James qui a fait un oeil au beurre noir à Owen ?

-A qui ? Répondit-il en affectant un air innocent.

-Owen, répéta-t-elle. Le Serdaigle qui m'a invité pour la fête de Noël.

-Oh, lui... Hmm. Je lui ai tenu un bras, et Sirius l'autre. Mais, ouais, c'est James. Il racontait que tu... enfin, tu sais. Que tu n'étais pas farouche, si on peut...

-Oh le salaud ! Glapit-elle avant d'envoyer un regard noir aux têtes qui s'étaient levées. Alors James m'a défendu ?

-Il a défendu ton honneur, en tout cas. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette folle ? » siffla-t-il en avisant la petite Serdaigle poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius en se rapprochant de lui. « Je savais pas que James était prêt à se battre pour moi » chuchota Lily, l'air rêveur. Remus retint un ricanement. Et reporta son attention sur la petite Serdaigle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Allez, Rem. Arrête de faire la gueule.

-Je ne fais pas la gueule. Je bosse. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre, d'ailleurs. » Le brun soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et le poussa du bout du pied. « T'es sûr que tu fais pas un peu la gueule, quand même ?

-Sirius. Arrête. Je ne fais pas la gueule.

-C'est exactement ce que tu dirais, si tu faisais la gueule. Allez. Viens, on pourrait faire un tour près du lac. Ou prendre des balais et aller voler un peu.

-Nan. Faut que j'étudie ce chapitre-là pour les ASPICs, et j'ai encore mon devoir de Potions à terminer. Tu n'as qu'à y aller avec James ou Peter.

-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie de me balader. Je suis sûr que j'ai un truc à me faire pardonner. » Remus soupira et lui jeta un regard noir. « Je. Travaille. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

-Allez, juste une heure ! Je t'aiderais avec les Potions. Je te ferais réviser, si tu veux. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici, j'ai envie de faire un tour. C'est chiant, l'Histoire de la Magie, il fait super beau dehors, tu peux bien prendre tes bouquins et aller bosser sous un arbre, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. »

Excédé, Remus referma son livre d'un coup sec et le fourra dans son sac. Sirius se releva d'un bond, tout sourire. « Je savais que tu changerais d'avis, rigola-t-il.

-Je vais bosser à la bibliothèque. Et t'avise pas de venir. » Le brun écarquilla les yeux en le voyant quitter le dortoir. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit. « Je savais que tu faisais la gueule ! » cria-t-il après que Remus eut claqué la porte en sortant.

Il était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu le loup-garou lui répliquer d'aller se faire voir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Tu boudes toujours ? » susurra Sirius, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Remus. Son amant resta muet, les yeux clos et le souffle court. Il n'avait pas été facile de le traîner jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. A présent, pourtant, plaqué contre le mur et la chemise à moitié déboutonnée, le loup-garou semblait plus enclin à jouer. « T'es vraiment chiant » murmura-t-il difficilement. Sirius esquissa un sourire contre sa peau, avant de le mordiller en guise de punition. Il acheva de faire sauter les boutons avant de s'attaquer à sa ceinture, et eut un nouveau sourire en l'entendant pousser un soupir de contentement. « Alors ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau. Tu boudes toujours ?

-Sirius... » Il faufila sa main dans le pantalon du jeune homme et le sentit se tendre alors qu'il le caressait lentement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et Sirius se pressa un peu plus contre lui et le plaqua davantage contre le mur. Il savait Remus plus fort que lui, il était plus grand et son « petit problème de fourrure » lui conférait une force physique et mentale plus importante que la normale. Pourtant, dans ces moments-là, il savourait le fait d'être capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Il reprit ses caresses de façon plus appuyée, étouffant le gémissement de Remus en l'embrassant furieusement, sa main libre parcourant librement le torse dénudé. « Tu me boudes encore ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau. Remus lui mordit la lèvre en réponse.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent étendus sur le sol, haletants et en sueur, que Remus eut posé la tête sur son torse pour écouter les battements de son coeur qui ralentissaient enfin et qu'il l'eut entouré de ses bras, Sirius sourit. « Hé, 'Mus.

-Hmm ?

-J'aime bien, quand tu me fais la gueule.

-J'aime bien aussi. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lily avait l'air dubitatif. James, lui, semblait en pleine extase. Et Remus... Remus semblait vaguement inquiet. Peter faisait le tour, consciencieusement. « Mais t'es sûr que ça marche ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais, qu'elle va pas brusquement s'arrêter en vol ?

-Merci pour le vote de confiance, répliqua Sirius, vexé.

-Ne le prends pas mal, râla Peter. Mais t'as jamais été spécialement doué en Sortilèges.

-C'est peu de le dire, intervint Lily. T'es carrément nul.

-Vous êtes des rabats-joie » coupa James en effleurant avec ravissement la moto.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à son amant et leurs regards se croisèrent ; Sirius avait l'air d'un gosse un matin de Noël. Il y avait passé des mois, s'était plongé dans des manuels de mécanique moldue pour réparer la vieille moto, et avait harcelé Flitwick pendant des jours. Le loup-garou avait vu ses livres de cours se balader à travers la vieille salle de classe dans laquelle ils se réfugiaient pour être seuls, et il avait même vu Sirius se concentrer avec assiduité. Ca lui avait presque rappelé leurs heures d'entraînement incessantes pour devenir des animagi.

Il avait l'air définitivement trop heureux pour qu'il fasse un commentaire, et il parvint même à sourire lorsque son amant lui fourra un casque noir dans les bras. « Allez mon Remus, il faut que ce soit toi le premier que j'emmène en balade !

-Oh, c'est trop mignon ! S'exclama Lily. Moi aussi, je penserais à tuer James, quand je voudrais le quitter.

-_Quand_ ? » Répéta James, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius et Remus se dépêchèrent de grimper sur la moto avant d'avoir à les entendre se disputer puis se lancer dans des déclarations d'amour. Le loup-garou s'accrocha fermement au brun, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et il le sentit secoué d'un rire contenu. Un instant, la main de Sirius se posa sur la sienne et la serra, puis il mit l'engin en marche.

Et c'était indescriptible, pensa Remus alors qu'ils s'envolaient. Il sentait le vent siffler contre son casque, et le corps chaud de Sirius collé au sien, et la sensation était grisante. Il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, en refoulant l'idée qu'il devait avoir l'air d'une midinette.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Et l'Amérique du Sud ? Ca pourrait être bien, non ? » demanda Sirius en faisant tourner la mappemonde d'un geste désinvolte de sa baguette. « Du soleil, des plages...

-Des temples perdus et des forêts, ajouta Remus, l'air rêveur.

-Et des bières.

-Hmm. Ne surtout pas oublier les bières » se moqua le jeune homme. En réponse, Sirius lui donna une vague tape sur l'épaule qui se transforma en caresse.

James et Lily avaient voulu profiter de leur dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard avant les examens, Franck s'échinait à courtiser Alice et Peter avait filé réviser à la bibliothèque, leur laissant le dortoir au complet pour eux seuls. Ils s'étaient rapidement installé sur le lit de Sirius, et le loup-garou s'était vautré sur lui sans beaucoup de grâce, la tête posée sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les longs doigts de Sirius lui masser doucement la nuque. « Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de faire tout ça en seulement deux mois ? Demanda Remus. L'Europe, la Russie, l'Amérique de Sud...

-Tu ne veux pas aller en Asie ? Le coupa Sirius. En Inde, et en Thaïlande. On verrait des éléphants. Hé ! On pourrait aller en Afrique aussi. Faire un safari. On ferait des photos. Et Lily disait que l'Egypte était vraiment à voir. » Sa main avait glissé sous le col de sa chemise et lui caressait les épaules. Remus soupira d'aise. « Je ne crois pas qu'on ait le temps de faire tout ça, tu sais. Les cours vont commencer début septembre. Ca serait bête de ne faire les choses qu'à moitié. On pourrait faire l'Europe et la Russie cet été, peut-être. Et puis on recommencerait l'année prochaine.

-Remus ?

-Hmm ? » Il releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius paraissait indécis. Il se mordillait la lèvre en regardant le plafond. « Tu sais, tu vas être à Manchester... et moi à Londres. Tu crois qu'on va réussir ? A gérer la distance ? »

Remus soupira. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui se passerait, une fois leurs études commencées. James et Sirius avaient choisi, sans surprise, d'entamer la formation d'Aurors à Londres. Lui-même suivait Lily pour devenir médicomage, avec les précieuses recommandations de Dumbledore. Entre le fait qu'ils seraient dans des villes différentes et que les cours leur prendraient sans aucun doute beaucoup de temps, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que se voir deviendrait difficile. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis presque un an, maintenant, mais avaient toujours évité avec soin les sujets difficiles. Remus reposa sa tête sur son ventre. « Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on arrête. Et je n'ai pas envie que ce voyage soit un adieu.

-Tu sais... James et Lily parlaient de prendre un appartement, tous les deux. Avec le transplanage et le réseau de cheminettes, ça ne change pas grand chose. Et c'est quand même mieux que de partager un dortoir. On irait où, quand on se retrouverait ? On ne peut pas continuer à squatter notre salle de classe, plaisanta-t-il.

-Dumbledore se demanderait pourquoi on revient tous les week-ends, acquiesça Remus en se tendant imperceptiblement.

-Peut-être que... tu sais... Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire pareil. Bon, il faudrait que ce soit à Londres, hein, là où il se passe des trucs. Et je pourrais être appelé en mission en plein milieu de la nuit. On pourrait trouver un petit appart'.

-Je ne sais pas, Sirius, murmura Remus. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de prendre un petit boulot à côté. Mes parents ne pourront pas m'aider à payer un loyer.

-Tu te souviens, que mon oncle est mort ? Il m'a laissé de l'argent. Je pourrais...

-Non » le coupa séchement Remus. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sirius se redressa à son tour et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Tu préfères aller à Manchester et partager un dortoir pourri avec des inconnus plutôt que vivre avec moi ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Remus soupira et se leva pour aller rejoindre son lit. Le brun le suivait du regard, et il sentait sa colère augmenter lentement. « Alors quoi ? Tu crois que je vais t'empêcher de bosser tes cours ? T'as peur de devenir femme au foyer ?

-Sirius, arrête. Ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit. » Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et attrapa son manuel de Métamorphoses. Sirius le rejoignit en deux pas, lui arracha son livre des mains et le balança à travers la pièce. « Ok, explique-moi alors. Tu ne penses pas qu'on va continuer après ?

-Mais arrête ! C'est toi, qui a lancé le sujet. C'est toi qui a demandé si on arriverait à gérer la distance.

-Tu vas me sortir que c'est trop tôt, ou que...

-Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets ! Explosa Remus. Je ne sais même pas dans quoi je m'embarque, je ne sais pas comment les profs de l'école de médicomagie vont réagir quand ils découvriront que je suis un loup-garou, je ne sais pas si je trouverais un boulot un jour. »

Sirius le regarda, interdit, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. « J'ai vu Dumbledore, l'autre jour. Il m'a écrit une belle lettre de recommandation, m'a dit que tout irait bien. Mais que ça serait dur. Et juste après, MacGonagall m'a attrapé dans son bureau et au moins, elle, a osé être honnête. Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile. Je suis un monstre.

-Tu n'es pas un monstre.

-Pas pour toi. Mais pour à peu près tous les autres sorciers de l'univers, j'en suis un. Même les moldus pensent que les loups-garou de leurs légendes sont des monstres.

-'Mus. Tu vas pas vivre à mes crochets. Je... Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête pas. Je sais que... enfin, tu sais. On ne dit jamais vraiment les trucs, on... on n'est pas du genre à faire étalage de nos sentiments, mais... » Sirius semblait chercher ses mots, et Remus posa la main sur la sienne ; le brun la serra fort et planta son regard dans le sien. « Tu le sais, hein ? » murmura-t-il. Remus lui sourit doucement. « Oui. Je sais. Moi aussi.

-Ouais. Je sais. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James s'essuya le front avec son tee-shirt et se laissa tomber sur le sol, essoufflé. Sirius lui tendit une bière fraîche et s'installa à côté de lui, étendant ses longues jambes sur le parquet. Avec un sort de miniaturisation, il n'avait pas été spécialement difficile de monter les meubles et les cartons dans l'appartement. Monter les meubles en kit que Lily et Remus avaient dénichés dans les magasins moldus avaient été une autre affaire. Mais ils avaient enfin terminé, et, en savourant leurs bières, ils regardèrent avec satisfaction le travail accompli. Le grand lit trônait au milieu de la chambre, attendant des draps propres ; l'armoire était suffisamment grande pour que les affaires des deux hommes y tiennent sans problème – ils n'avaient pas tellement de vêtements, de toute façon , en comparaison de la multitude de cartons qu'ils avaient du transporter pour Lily.

Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte donnant sur le salon. Le canapé semblait définitivement confortable, et il était particulièrement fier de la table basse qu'il avait choisie – et montée tout seul. James reposa sa bouteille à moitié vide et passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. « Tu sais, Patmol, pour un peu on dirait une vraie midinette.

-La ferme, Potter.

-Non, non, sérieusement. Tu m'as forcé à monter tes meubles pourris, à déballer tes cartons, j'ai le droit de me plaindre un peu. Tu sais que Lily dirait que tu es trop chou, ou adorable, ou trop mignon. Un truc dans ce genre-là. Tu es chou, Sirius, ricana-t-il.

-C'est bien, hein ? Sourit Sirius.

-Ouais. Ouais, j'admets, c'est bien. Hé, Sirius ?

-Ouais ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il sera vraiment content que tu aies tout installé avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Ouais, il le sera. Et après on fera plein de trucs dans notre lit tout neuf. » Sirius savoura le « notre » et but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

* * *

Bon bon bon... La suite en bas à droite !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi, toujours tout à JKR.

Note : la suite, et fin, donc. Cette partie est plus longue, vu qu'il s'y passe plus de choses...

* * *

La main de Sirius serrait la sienne à lui briser les doigts. Il sentait son souffle brûlant contre sa gorge, ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la mâchoire.

Le pire était les gouttes tièdes qui mouillaient le col de son tee-shirt. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son amant, passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux, essayant de trouver des mots rassurants à lui murmurer à l'oreille ; il finit par se taire. Sirius restait pressé contre lui et serrait toujours sa main avec force. Il remonta la couverture sur eux et lui embrassa la tempe.

Plus tard, après qu'il eut cessé de pleurer, la voix éraillée de Sirius brisa le silence. « Ca aurait pu être toi, souffla-t-il. Ou James, ou Peter, ou Lily.

-Ce n'était pas nous, répondit doucement Remus.

-Il est juste tombé. Il avait l'air surpris. Il...

-Shh.

-Je saurais pas, 'Mus. Je saurais pas gérer s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Je pourrais pas. Je...

-Sirius, calme-toi...

-Je pourrais pas continuer sans toi » La voix de Sirius s'étrangla. Il releva la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, quémandant davantage ; déjà, ses mains avaient agrippé le bas de son tee-shirt et le faisait remonter sur son ventre. « J'pourrais pas, 'Mus. Je peux pas imaginer, je... » Le tee-shirt de Remus vola à travers la pièce, les doigts brûlants de Sirius déjà sur son torse. « Promets qu'il t'arrivera rien.

-Je te le promets, Sirius. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James faisait les cents pas, tirant sur son noeud papillon. Remus le força à s'asseoir ; moins de deux minutes plus tard, James était à nouveau debout et recommençait à traverser la pièce, en s'ébouriffant les cheveux cette fois. « Arrête. Tu vas être tout décoiffé, et tu vas ruiner ton costume.

-Oh. Oh, merde. Elle voudra plus, si j'abîme mon costume.

-Si, mais tu seras moche sur les photos. » commenta Peter avant d'avaler d'une traite sa coupe de champagne.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma avec douceur, et Remus adressa un sourire à Sirius. Il était à couper le souffle, pensa-t-il en le regardant. Son costume noir lui allait à la perfection, lui donnant une allure élégante et distinguée un peu surprenante lorsqu'on le connaissait bien. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de rejoindre James en deux enjambées, et tira une flasque de la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis quatre petits verres. « Mes amis, lança-t-il en faisant signe à Peter et Remus de les rejoindre, l'heure est grave. Aujourd'hui, notre meilleur ami, notre Cornedrue préféré, décide de lâchement nous abandonner pour une femme. Le pire dans tout ça étant qu'une femme ait été assez cinglée pour accepter de l'épouser. Maraudeurs, levons nos verres à James !

-A James ! » entonnèrent-ils en choeur avant de vider les verres de whisky pur feu.

Après la cérémonie, après le vin d'honneur et le banquet, après les tournées générales, après que Sirius et James eurent danser sur les tables, que Lily ait pleuré en serrant compulsivement Alice qui avait attrapé son bouquet, après que Peter soit tombé dans le hall et que James et Franck l'eurent porté jusqu'à une des chambres du Manoir Potter, bien après que les invités furent partis et que Lily et James soient partis fêter leur mariage en tête à tête, Sirius s'effondra sur Remus.

Encore essoufflé de leurs ébats, il roula sur le côté et tendit un bras vers lui. Remus vint de lover contre lui, le coeur battant, et ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je t'ai connu passionné, dit-il, mais à ce point...

-Ah, Rem', tu sais pas l'effet que tu m'as fait dans ton costard. Tes fesses dans ce pantalon... tu devrais le porter tous les jours. A la maison, en tout cas, sinon des tas de filles et de mecs se jetteraient sur toi pour te l'arracher. » Remus éclata de rire et se redressa pour lui voler un baiser avant de se recoucher contre lui. « C'est quand même nul que le mariage soit réservé aux hétéros » murmura-t-il distraitement, sentant le sommeil le gagner. Sirius lui caressa l'épaule avec légèreté. « Ouais, carrément, répondit-il dans un bâillement. Sinon je t'aurais épousé à la sortie de Poudlard.

-Sirius ?

-Hmm ? » Il sentait le brun se détendre contre lui alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. « Je t'aime. » murmura le loup-garou. Sirius lui releva la tête d'un doigt sous son menton et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils n'avaient jamais mis de mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient : ça avait toujours été tellement clair qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu le besoin. Mais tout devenait tellement étrange, dehors, tellement complexe et inquiétant. Remus supportait de plus en plus difficilement que Sirius parte déjà en missions avec les Aurors formés, et il ne se serait pas pardonné qu'il lui arrive quelque chose sans qu'il sache.

Sirius lui offrit un sourire avec de l'embrasser avec tendresse. « Moi aussi, Remus. Je t'aime. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le regard de Lily avait quelque chose de terrifiant. C'était un abîme de douleur, de peur, de confusion. Recroquevillée sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne pleurait plus : elle fixait le mur sans le voir. Les traces de mascara avaient séché sur ses joues pâles. James tournait en rond, et Sirius restait assis, sans savoir quoi faire. Il aurait voulu que Remus soit là. Ou être avec Remus. Peu importait. Remus aurait su quoi faire. Il aurait trouvé les mots, les gestes pour réconforter Lily, pour la consoler. Il aurait su le rassurer d'un regard. Il aurait su calmer James.

Mais Remus était enfermé dans la cabane hurlante, et il n'y avait personne pour les aider. Peter était parti en Europe de l'Est depuis plusieurs semaines, Alice était introuvable.

Lily se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui-même n'avait jamais aimé ses parents, alors il ne savait pas quels mots utiliser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait dire à quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir les corps de son père et de sa mère mutilés par des Mangemorts, qui avait du subir la colère folle de sa soeur qui la rendait responsable de leur mort. Il ne savait pas non plus quoi dire à un mari qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour consoler sa femme et la venger.

Remus lui manquait terriblement.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L'odeur âcre de la fumée semblait persistait dans l'air. Dans les cheveux et sur la peau de Sirius. Comme l'odeur du sang, dont il semblait imprégné. C'était peut-être à cause de la pleine lune toute proche qu'il pouvait sentir tout cela. Le savon n'arrivait pas à l'effacer.

Il le sentit se coucher dans le lit, près de lui. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Il resta silencieux et veilla à garder une respiration régulière.

Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Sirius. Mais il n'aimait pas le voir partir à n'importe quelle heure. Il n'était qu'en formation, il n'aurait pas du avoir à partir en mission avec les autres aurors. Il n'était pas prêt à risquer sa vie. Remus n'était pas prêt à le voir risquer sa vie.

Il fixait le mur. Sirius restait étendu, sans le toucher. Il l'imaginait sans peine en train de fixer le plafond. Il le surprenait à faire ça, régulièrement depuis quelques semaines. L'adolescent farceur et joyeux avait laissé place à un adulte sombre et renfermé. Depuis la nuit où il avait vu mourir l'un de ses collègues, les choses avaient changées. Cela s'était aggravé à la mort des parents de Lily. Remus ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il sentait qu'ils étaient en train de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tout fait pour que cela ne se produise pas, et c'était en train d'arriver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

L'air crépitait de magie. Lily s'était retranchée dans un coin de la pièce, sa baguette tendue. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et Remus fut un instant frappé par sa maigreur. Puis il reporta son attention sur James, et tendit à son tour sa baguette vers lui.

C'était le patronus de Sirius qui l'avait averti. Le fantôme de l'énorme chien noir était apparu à l'appartement, alors qu'il révisait ses cours. C'était un ordre : aller chez James et Lily. Il avait transplané sans réfléchir devant leur immeuble, et avait foncé chez eux.

Le spectacle était terrifiant. Il avait toujours su que James était puissant, mais il le réalisait pleinement à présent. C'était sa magie qui emplissait la pièce, c'était lui qui créait cette atmosphère étouffante et oppressante.

Les fenêtres volèrent en éclats et Lily poussa un cri en se protégeant le visage de ses bras. Remus sentit des morceaux de verre entailler sa peau et grimaça sous la douleur. Il murmura une incantation pour invoquer un bouclier afin de les protéger, Lily et lui, mais le sort resta impuissant face à la fureur de son ami. Les murs semblaient trembler, les meubles se soulevaient.

Sirius le regarda un instant, puis reporta son attention sur James. Après lui avoir lancé un regard d'excuse, il lui asséna un violent coup de poing sur le côté de la tête, et James s'effondra sur le sol. Les meubles retombèrent sur le sol et Lily se laissa glisser sur le sol, tremblante. « Sirius, parvint-elle à articuler. Qu'est-ce que...

-Ses parents sont morts » répondit-il froidement, en évitant leurs regards. Il attrapa James et le hissa sur son épaule pour aller le déposer dans la chambre. Lily accourut derrière lui et l'aida à l'installer sur le lit, puis se blottit contre son mari assommé en lui murmurant des bouts de phrases censés être réconfortants. Sirius revint dans le salon et, d'un coup de baguette, les fenêtres se reconstituèrent et les meubles retrouvèrent leur place habituelle. Il s'assit dans le canapé et fixa le sol. Remus s'assit en silence à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir la tension qui le parcourait. Les parents de James l'avaient recueilli après qu'il eut fugué de chez lui, et il ne parvenait pas à saisir son détachement.

Et puis Sirius s'effondra à son tour et s'accrocha à lui, désespérément.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Oh. Oh, Merlin ! Félicitations ! » s'écria Remus en serrant Lily contre lui, avant de brusquement la repousser, l'air coupable ; la jeune femme lui offrit un sourire radieux. « Mais non, tu peux y aller ! » gloussa-t-elle. Il l'attira à nouveau contre lui puis donna une accolade à James qui souriait bêtement. Les futurs parents avaient l'air bêtement heureux, s'amusa-t-il. Lily rayonnait de bonheur, et James souriait en fixant le mur, la main posée sur le genou de son épouse.

Sirius avait un drôle de sourire crispé. Lui aussi avait félicité leurs amis, mais avec une certaine distance que les Potter n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer. Remus décida de l'ignorer : il ne voulait pas gâcher cette nouvelle par le caractère de plus en plus renfermé de son amant.

« Alors, c'est prévu pour quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Cet été. Juillet, normalement.

-Et alors, garçons ou fille ? » James éclata de rire et donna une tape sur l'épaule de Remus, heureux de le voir s'intéresser à la grossesse de Lily. « On ne sait pas encore. Mais on a déjà choisi les prénoms. » Ils échangèrent un regard, et se prirent la main. « Evelyn, si c'est une fille, dit doucement Lily. Comme ma mère.

-Et Harry, si c'est un garçon, comme mon père, acheva James. Au fait, quelqu'un sait où est Peter ? Il devait rentrer le mois dernier, et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles. Vous en avez eu, vous ? »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus évitait le regard de Sirius. La lanière de son sac lui cisaillait l'épaule. Sirius fixait le mur, les mains jointes. Il avait l'air ailleurs. Un instant, Remus avait cru qu'il se mettrait en colère, qu'il crierait un bon coup. Il l'avait espéré, d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait plus cet air détaché et indifférent. « Bon, lâcha-t-il finalement. J'y vais.

-Hmm. »

Remus fut sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais il se ravisa. Il passa la porte, la referma doucement derrière lui et resta quelques secondes immobile, à fixer la poignée. A attendre. A attendre que la porte se rouvre, que Sirius apparaisse devant lui. Et rien ne se passa. Alors il quitta l'immeuble et transplana.

La chambre qu'il sous-louait chez l'une de ses camarades de promotion était petite, mais suffisante. Ses colocataires avaient réussi à faire rentrer un lit, une commode, un bureau et une chaise. Il fallait passer au-dessus du lit pour atteindre le bureau, et les tiroirs de la commode ne s'ouvriraient jamais complètement, mais ça irait. Lentement, il défit son sac et commença à ranger ses affaires. La chose ne lui prit que peu de temps et il se retrouva assis sur le lit, désoeuvré.

Un coup discret à la porte le tira de ses pensées. A son « oui » faible, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage amical d'Alma passa par l'entrebâillement. « Hé, Remus, ça va ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui, oui c'est parfait. J'ai déjà réussi à tout ranger.

-Je parlais pas de la chambre, Remus » répondit-elle en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. La jeune femme entra et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main sur son épaule. « Ca va ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Oui, ça va. C'est juste... tu sais, c'est... » Il ne parvenait même pas à trouver les mots. Alma passa un bras autour de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule. « J'suis là, Remus, dit-elle simplement. Tu sais, quand j'ai rompu avec Will, j'ai souffert aussi. Mais ça passe, au bout d'un moment.

-Ouais. Tout passe toujours. » répondit-il, absent.

Il avait du mal à croire que la boule qui lui dévorait le ventre partirait un jour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les cartons s'entassaient dans le hall. Un instant, Sirius s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui.

La nouvelle maison des Potter était magnifique, et il approuvait largement leur choix de partir de Londres pour venir s'installer à Godric's Hollow. Le village était plein de sorciers, et ils seraient plus en sécurité ici que dans le quartier moldu dans lequel ils vivaient auparavant. Une partie de la fortune des Potter avait servie à financer cet achat et il ressentit une brûlure dans le ventre en repensant à Harry et Héléna Potter. Ils avaient été bien davantage des parents pour lui que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais été. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant James pester contre un meuble, et alla l'aider. « Ca promet de bonnes soirées » lança-t-il en regardant l'imposant canapé. James rigola et lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Oublie pas que je suis un adulte responsable, maintenant. Une femme, un bébé en route, une maison... et même un chien » ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Sirius rigola à sa blague stupide et l'aida à remettre la table de la salle à manger dans la bonne position. « Tu peux aller chercher ma caisse à outils, en haut ? Demanda James. J'ai du la laisser dans notre chambre, Lily voulait absolument que j'accroche les photos avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tout de suite » répondit Sirius.

Il grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et regarda les portes qui s'alignaient devant lui ; Lily et James devaient avoir prévu d'autres gamins pour avoir choisi une maison avec autant de chambres. Il pensa avec satisfaction qu'au moins l'une des pièces lui serait réservée.

Puis il se figea en entendant les voix de Lily et Remus, depuis la chambre du futur bébé.

« Je sais pas, Lily, soupirait Remus. Je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. Ca n'allait plus.

-Ca ne répond pas tellement à ma question, tu sais.

-Si, un peu. Ca n'allait plus. Maintenant, ça... enfin, ça ne peut pas être pire. Enfin, tu sais ce que c'est ! Le voir disparaître au milieu de la nuit sans savoir s'il va revenir, et puis, il était tellement... renfermé. Il ne me parlait plus. Il ne me touchait plus, bon sang ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'affecter autant James.

-C'est pas facile non plus, mais il se force à me parler. Il ne me raconte pas tout, mais il me dit quand même des trucs. Où il était, ce qu'il s'est passé, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas... Tu sais, même avec James, Sirius est comme ça. Il a même demandé à ne plus faire équipe avec lui.

-En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de l'affecter spécialement. C'était ce qu'il voulait, lâcha Remus avec colère. Que je le quitte, parce qu'il ne trouvait même pas le courage de le faire lui-même. Il a juste laissé notre relation pourrir jusqu'à ce que je finisse par partir.

-Remus... tu sais que c'est faux. Il est inquiet, et il doit avoir peur, aussi. Il a peut-être plus de mal à gérer que James, répondit Lily d'une voix hésitante. Sirius n'a jamais été du genre à faire étalage de ses sentiments, tu le sais mieux que personne. Mais je suis sûre qu'il est malheureux, lui aussi.

-Ouais. Il a l'air vachement malheureux, ironisa le loup-garou. Enfin, de toute façon... c'est mieux comme ça.

-C'est pas moi, qu'il faut convaincre, Remus. »

Sirius ferma les yeux, ses doigts serrant la rambarde de l'escalier. Il pouvait être qualifié de bien des choses, mais certainement pas de lâche ou indifférent à la détresse de son ancien amant. Pourtant, une part de lui lui dictait clairement de fuir. De prendre la caisse à outils de James et de filer en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Etait-ce de cette part-là de lâcheté dont Remus parlait ? Ses doigts lui faisaient mal, à serrer trop fort la rambarde.

Il n'était pas un lâche. Il pouvait lui expliquer.

Mas ça ferait plus de mal à Remus qu'autre chose. Peut-être que cette raison-là lui permettrait d'aller de l'avant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

« Je crois que c'est tout » murmura Sirius en détournant le regard.

Remus fouillait dans le carton, triant déjà. Les CD qu'il avait laissé chez eux – dans l'appartement, rectifia mentalement Sirius – et ses affiches, quelques bouquins. Les dernières bribes de leur vie de couple. « C'est pas à moi, ça, dit doucement Remus en lui tendant un livre. Sirius regarda la couverture et releva les yeux vers son ancien amant. « C'était un cadeau, articula-t-il.

-Ouais, je sais, mais...

-Bordel, Remus ! Explosa l'auror. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste le garder ? Brûle-le si tu veux, je m'en fous, mais ne me demande pas de reprendre les putain de cadeaux que je t'ai fait ! Ca, c'est... » Il ne trouvait pas les mots. Le loup-garou laissa retomber le livre dans le carton et retint un soupir. C'était un vieux grimoire, relié de cuir, qui coûtait une fortune. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Sirius l'avait récupéré dans la bibliothèque personnelle de ses parents. « Excuse-moi » soupira Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux, rejetant les mèches trop longues en arrière. « Je ne voulais pas... m'énerver, ou t'engueuler. Ecoute, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça, je...

-Je t'ai proposé de tout laisser à James et Lily, coupa le loup-garou. C'est toi qui a tenu à venir. Ne viens pas me reprocher que c'est pénible. »

Sirius resta interdit. Lorsqu'il avait émis l'idée, il avait été furieux que le jeune homme ne veuille même plus le voir. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se passent de cette façon. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant autour de lui.

La chambre que Remus occupait était minuscule et sombre. C'était à peine s'il y avait de la place pour se glisser entre les meubles. Ses livres de cours, trop nombreux, faisaient ployer l'étagère. « Remus, je...

-Je dois bosser mes cours, lâcha l'autre homme. J'en ai raté plusieurs, avec la pleine lune. J'ai beaucoup de boulot en retard.

-Remus, écoute...

-Non. J'ai été prêt à t'écouter pendant des mois, et tu ne voulais pas parler à ce moment-là. Maintenant, j'ai plus vraiment envie de t'écouter.

-Tu m'en veux à ce point-là ? » souffla Sirius. Le loup-garou lui tourna le dos pour regarder par la fenêtre. La vue donnait sur un mur. N'importe quoi plutôt que le regarder lui. « Je suis juste fatigué, Sirius. » répondit Remus avec lassitude.

Le brun se releva en silence et quitta l'appartement. Il connaissait suffisamment le loup-garou pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas des pleines lunes ou du travail que lui donnait ses cours. Il en avait juste assez de se battre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le bébé était minuscule. Vraiment minuscule entre ses bras. Srius écarta doucement la couverture pour découvrir le petit visage. Il dormait paisiblement, indifférent à l'agitation qui régnait dans l'hôpital. Lily était endormie, épuisée, et James, nerveux, faisait les cent pas dans la petite chambre.

Ils étaient arrivés in extremis à Sainte Mangouste, poursuivis par des Mangemorts. « Il était là, chuchota James. Il... merde, Sirius. Il aurait pu tuer Lily. Il aurait pu tuer Harry. Il...

-Vous êtes là, répondit Sirius. Vous êtes sains et saufs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Je... putain, Sirius. Il a tué les parents de Lily, il a tué les miens ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'acharnent sur nous ? Pourquoi... » La voix de son meilleur ami se brisa et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du lit, attrapant la main de son épouse endormie.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Remus et Peter se faufilèrent dans la pièce, chargés de fleurs, de ballons colorés et de peluches pour le bébé. Remus évita soigneusement le regard de Sirius et s'approcha du lit, effleurant le front moite de Lily. Peter observait le bébé, l'air émerveillé. « Un petit Maraudeur » souffla-t-il en caressant la petite main. Sirius esquissa un sourire. « Ouais... Un tout petit Maraudeur. » Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de James. « On sera là, Cornedrue, murmura-t-il. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Et je te jure sur ma vie de toujours protéger Harry.

-Merci, Sirius. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus releva la tête en entendant le hibou cogner à sa fenêtre, et alla lui ouvrir. Noël approchait ; il s'attendait à recevoir l'invitation des Potter à passer les fêtes avec eux et leur bébé. Il fit sauter le cachet de cire et eut un frisson en reconnaissant l'écriture de Sirius. Un instant, il fut tenté de brûler le message sans le lire, mais la curiosité fut plus forte.

Deux heures plus tard, il commandait une bière aux Trois Balais, et Rosmerta lui dédiait un sourire enjôleur. Ses parents venaient de lui repasser le flambeau, mais elle n'avait pas engagé de serveuse pour la remplacer. Les temps étaient trop sombres et la clientèle trop rare pour qu'elle puisse se permettre ce genre de dépenses. A la place, elle cajolait ses clients pour qu'ils reviennent et l'astuce avait l'air efficace : l'endroit était probablement le seul bar sorcier d'Angleterre à avoir une salle aussi remplie.

Il ne releva pas la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ni lorsque Sirius s'installa en face de lui. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais, murmura-t-il.

-Ma curiosité me perdra. » Il releva enfin la tête. Sirius était plus mince encore que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, au chevet de Lily. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière, et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Il fit signe à Rosmerta de lui apporter un verre et ils attendirent en silence qu'elle dépose la commande devant lui.

Remus n'aimait pas le Sirius mal à l'aise qu'il avait devant lui. « Bon. Si tu n'as rien à dire...

-Arrête d'être con, répliqua Sirius. J'ai un milliard de trucs à te dire. Je sais même pas par quoi commencer. J'ai pas envie de... de m'engueuler avec toi en public.

-C'est toi qui a proposé qu'on se voit ici. Et je ne vois pas à quel sujet on pourrait se disputer.

-Tu aurais refusé de venir à l'appart'. Ou que je vienne chez toi. Bon. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai proposé de venir ici. C'était... c'était vraiment con de ma part, hein ? Je réfléchis pas de façon cohérente quand tu rentres dans l'histoire. Rem', allons ailleurs. » Il vida la moitié de sa chope d'un trait et la reposa sur la table avec un peu trop de force. Remus fronça les sourcils. Sirius soupira, agacé. « Arrête tes conneries, je ne vais pas t'attirer dans un traquenard, enfin ! Allez, viens » Il termina son verre et se leva, sans même l'attendre. Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas. Arrivé dans la rue, il sentit la main de Sirius se poser sur son épaule et la sensation toujours désagréable du transplanage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient encore quelques mois plus tôt. Le ménage ne semblait pas avoir été fait depuis des semaines, et il grimaça. Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'ai plus tellement de raison de rentrer, lança-t-il en enlevant un tas de vêtements du canapé pour leur permettre de s'asseoir. Je suis pas souvent là. On est tout le temps en mission, avec James. Entre les aurors et l'Ordre... » Il alla chercher des nouvelles bières dans le réfrigérateur et en tendit une à Remus avant de s'installer dans le canapé, faisant signe à Remus de l'imiter.

Le loup-garou s'assit à l'autre bout. Sirius soupira. « Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Remus. J'ai merdé. J'ai pas su gérer. Je pouvais juste penser au fait qu'il y avait tout ces salopards de Mangemorts, dehors, et qu'il fallait que je me batte contre eux, pour pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Sirius... soupira Remus en reposant sa bière sur la table. N'essaye pas de me faire porter le blâme. Ne viens pas me dire que tu faisais ça pour moi ! Tu n'étais jamais là, et ça à la limite j'aurais pu faire avec, je le comprenais, même si... même si ça m'énervait. Mais même quand tu étais là, tu étais absent.

-Je suis désolé.

-Arrête de répéter ça ! Explosa Remus. Je veux pas de tes excuses, je m'en fous. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te voir. Ca ne change rien. C'était avant, que tu aurais du réagir ! C'est trop tard, Sirius. Tu arrives après la bataille. J'ai passé des semaines, à essayer de te parler, à essayer de comprendre. J'ai passé des nuits à t'attendre. J'ai cru qu'en te quittant, tu réagirais enfin et bordel, ça t'a pris six mois pour me dire que tu es _désolé_ ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de te parler ! Hurla Sirius. J'ai essayé, de le faire, j'ai essayé ! Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai débarqué devant ta porte sans oser frapper ? Le nombre de fois où j'ai transplané sur ton campus pour te voir ?

-Et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? T'es resté comme un con devant la porte à la regarder ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus écouter. » Sirius serra les poings et se mordit la lèvre. « Ils traquent James et Lily. Ils traquent Franck et Alice. Putain, Remus, tu comprends pas ? Ils traquent les Aurors, et leurs familles. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste ! Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu meures à cause de moi.

-Tu es ridicule, Sirius. Tu as tout foutu en l'air, peut-être pour une noble cause dans ta tête de cinglé. Demande à James et Lily, ou à Franck et Alice ce qu'ils en pensent. Tu comprendras peut-être pourquoi là, tout de suite, je pense que t'es vraiment un connard. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Il n'aimait pas tellement le thé. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un verre de whisky pur feu. James jouait avec sa petite cuillère, distraitement. Depuis sa troisième rencontre avec Voldemort, il ne parlait plus beaucoup. Sirius pouvait apercevoir la pointe de la cicatrice découverte par le col de sa chemise ; il savait qu'elle se poursuivait jusqu'à sa hanche. C'était lui qui avait du lui administrer les premiers soins, pendant que Maugrey réanimait Lily.

Plus personne ne parlait, ces derniers temps. Après qu'ils aient retrouvé Alice et Franck à moitié morts, deux semaines plus tôt, l'espoir avait semblé s'évaporer, purement et simplement.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Remus fixait le mur. Remus ne lui parlait plus depuis décembre. Ca faisait presque un an. Même à l'anniversaire de Harry, il n'avait presque rien dit. Il l'avait vu partir dans le jardin avec Lily, parler avec elle à voix basse. Il avait vu la jeune femme le serrer contre elle. C'était James qui lui avait dit que le père de Remus venait de mourir, le laissant définitivement sans famille.

Lui-même avait appris la mort de son frère, Regulus, quelques jours plus tôt. Seul le fait qu'il fasse partie des Mangemorts l'avait consolé : il avait espéré qu'il reviendrait à la raison, qu'ils se battraient ensemble. Il s'était trompé, et quelque part, il continuait à penser qu'avec quelques semaines, quelques mois de plus, Regulus aurait compris.

La réunion prit fin ; Dumbledore semblait épuisé. Las.

Ils quittèrent la maison les uns après les autres, et Sirius les regarda partir. James lui donna une accolade avant de regagner sa demeure pour retrouver sa femme et son fils. « Y'aura pas de fête d'Halloween, cette année, lui murmura-t-il. Personne n'a la tête à ça. Et puis, tu sais... ça serait trop dangereux.

-Hmm. Je comprends. Je passerais vous voir quand même.

-On t'attendra. » Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et s'étreignirent une nouvelle fois.

Ils avaient toujours fêté Halloween ensemble. Lui, James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Alice et Franck. Ils se déguisaient et se goinfraient de bières, de chocolat et de bonbons. Remus se releva et leurs regards se croisèrent ; la pièce étaient désormais vide. En silence, il fouilla dans les placards et en tira une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Sans un mot, Sirius vint s'asseoir à table avec lui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, maladroits, impatients. Sirius tira sur la chemise de Remus, faisant voler les boutons et déchirant le tissu ; le loup-garou étouffa un cri lorsque son dos heurta violemment le mur alors que Sirius se pressait contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche sur la sienne. « Tu m'as manqué » souffla Sirius contre sa bouche. Remus n'arrivait même plus à répondre. Les dents du brun lui grignotaient la gorge. « Tellement manqué » Sa voix était rauque, il sentait son souffle erratique sur sa peau, et il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre sans ça. Il arracha la chemise du jeune homme et posa ses mains sur la peau brûlante, faisant frémit son amant. Les cheveux de Sirius lui chatouillaient l'épaule, les doigts de l'Auror étaient déjà sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la détachait. Le pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes et il s'en débarrassa sans attendre, faisant voler le vêtement et ses chaussures à travers la pièce. Les mains de Sirius étaient partout, ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, et il le poussa sur le lit.

Il se souvenait à peine d'avoir transplané dans leur appartement, pas plus du nombre de verres qu'ils avaient bu en silence. Il se souvenait juste de son regard, de l'infinité de regrets qu'il contenait, et toute sa résolution avait volé en éclats.

Il l'aimait. C'était la seule chose claire dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sirius était nu, à califourchon sur ses hanches, et il le regardait avec dévotion. Il se pencha, s'allongeant complètement sur lui et l'embrassa doucement, éloignant l'avidité des minutes précédentes. « Ne me quitte plus jamais, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Ne me quitte plus jamais.

-Ne m'abandonne plus jamais » répondit Remus. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Remus releva la tête pour l'embrasser encore. Sirius lui ôta son dernier vêtement et le prit sans attendre. Il grimaça sous la douleur, enroulant ses bras autour de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dissipe, les lèvres de Sirius sur sa peau et ses mains le caressant avec tendresse. « Je t'aime, Remus. Je ferais n'importe quoi, pour toi. Pour te protéger. Je t'aime. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Remus ferma les yeux, fort. Pour empêcher les larmes de couler. « Je suis tellement désolée, Remus » souffla MacGonagall. Il voulut sourire, pour la remercier, mais n'y parvint pas. Un violent frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Partout, on lui disait qu'on était désolé. C'était sans doute la seule chose à dire. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire d'autre. C'était déjà une belle chose que personne ne lui reproche de ne pas avoir vu que Sirius était un traître, alors qu'ils étaient si proches. Si personne en dehors de James, Lily et Peter n'étaient au courant de leur liaison, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années.

Il aurait du le voir, pourtant, pensa-t-il. Il aurait du se rendre compte, que ça n'allait pas. Il avait simplement été trop aveugle, trop idiot pour comprendre. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été fabuleuses, pleines de rires, de joie et de sexe, après des mois séparés. Il avait du mal à réaliser que Sirius ait pu si bien jouer la comédie, alors que ce n'était qu'un moyen d'endormir sa vigilance.

Il était responsable. Il n'avait pas su protéger James et Lily. Et maintenant ses meilleurs amis étaient morts, il ne restait rien de Peter, Harry était orphelin et son amant, la seule personne qu'il ait aimé, était un traître et un meurtrier.

Remus Lupin avait envie de vomir. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il n'avait pas su les protéger, parce qu'il avait été trop bête. Et le pire dans tout ça était qu'une petite voix insidieuse lui soufflait que Sirius l'avait peut-être réellement aimé, et qu'il aurait pu livrer leurs amis pour le protéger, lui. En aurait-il été capable ? Livrer James et Lily en échange de sa protection, d'une promesse de le laisser sauf ? Il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour le protéger.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, pour toujours en revenir à la même chose : il était responsable.

Il ne réagit pas quand Albus s'assit à côté de lui. Le vieux sorcier avait l'air encore plus vieux. Il était partagé entre la joie de voir Voldemort défait et la douleur de perdre des amis. « Remus, vous n'auriez rien pu faire » murmura-t-il.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'activaient autour d'eux. Molly pleurait, à moitié de joie et à moitié de tristesse. Arthur lui tenait l'épaule avec un sourire crispé.

La victoire avait un goût amer.

« Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui allait se passer » poursuivait Dumbledore.

Franck et Alice resteraient à Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Ils avaient un bébé de l'âge de Harry, réalisa-t-il.

« Nous faisions tous confiance à Sirius, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit capable d'une telle chose. »

Peter. La mère de Peter était-elle au courant qu'il ne restait rien de son fils ? Peter, le petit Peter, si timide, si fragile, c'était lui, lui seul qui avait osé poursuivre Sirius pour venger James et Lily. Lui était resté assommé par la nouvelle, incapable de réagir. Sirius l'aurait-il anéanti, s'il y avait été à la place de Peter ?

« Tout cela est regrettable. Mais Voldemort est défait. D'une certaine façon, tout cela était peut-être nécessaire. Sans la trahison de Sirius, nous vivrions encore dans la peur. »

Remus releva la tête et croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Il semblait si vieux, si fatigué. Il entendait ses mots de réconfort, mais il y comprenait autre chose.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'en vouloir. Dumbledore aussi s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir pu les sauver.

Remus ferma les yeux.

* * *

Bon ben... voilà. C'est à dire que la fin était déjà écrite, en fait.


End file.
